


Let There Be Light

by callmechristinae



Series: Livejournal Migration [26]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>We’ve been living in the dark for far too long…let there be light</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Let There Be Light" which was from _Feeling Electric_ when this was written, but is now known as _Next To Normal_

Roger sits alone on the cushioned window seat, looking out across the city and the dulled twinkling lights in the distance. The fog moves slowly across his vision, creating a mist on the window that obstructs his view. A car alarm wails from some faraway place, the whole feeling surreal and giving the rocker chills.  
  
Everything about the situation reminds him of some defining moments in his life, not because the city looked the same way, but because he had the same goosebumps rising on his forearms and on the back of his neck.  
  
 _We've been living in the dark for far too long_  
 _An endless night_  
  
He remembers coming home that horrible night, high as a kite with a goofy grin on his face. The smile had quickly disappeared as his best friend stumbled into the main room, blood smeared on his shirt and hands. Mark's eyes had opened comically wide, but Roger had only wandered into his bedroom and fallen asleep. It wasn't until the next morning when he saw Mark frantically scrubbing the bathroom floor that he realized what had happened, and then he read the note.  
  
 _Let there be light_  
 _Let it open up my eyes_  
  
Withdrawal had come after that, the hellish nightmare that he knows his friends still whisper about when he isn't around. The shaking and the illness and the pain and Mark. Everything from that time period is a blur of shadows and pain, nothing really making any sense. He has a few images that stand out, one of Collins standing over him with a look of anger on his face, one of his old dealer walking down the street, and one of a single tear making it's way down Mark's cheek.  
  
 _In this world of miracles_  
 _There's nothing wrong we can't make right…_  
 _Let it shake me from these dreams_  
 _And wake me to what's real_  
  
He doesn't remember much, but he knew that he had dragged his best friend into his own hell. He hasn't really forgiven himself for that. But he also knows that he would never have made it on his own, without his roommate there to hold him and comfort him and stop the visions of a beautiful redheaded girl with blood seeping from her wrists from coming in the middle of the night.  
  
 _Let us begin to heal_  
  
Then beautiful little Mimi came along, looking so delicate yet rough at the same time. She didn't just teach him how to love again, she taught him how the live again. She made the hole in his heart a little bit smaller with her simple candle. They went through so much, first having to break through Roger's own hardheadedness, then Angel's death and Benny, Sante Fe, and her near death experience. Mimi claimed that she saw Angel bathed in a warm light and that was what sent her back. Roger isn't really sure if he believes her, but it doesn't really matter to him. All that matters was that she came back.  
  
 _When the night is finally gone_  
 _And when we see the new day dawn_  
 _We'll wonder how we wandered for so long, so blind_  
  
That had a good time together, her frail body giving out a few months later and no angel sending her back. Her death didn't destroy him like April's had, because that was not what the beautiful girl would have wanted. She taught him to live for no day but today, and he sure as hell wasn't going to go back to the life of a hermit that he had been in when she had danced into his life. He knew how to live now, and he was going to do her proud.   
  
Roger takes a small sip from his steaming mug, the dark black coffee burning the tip of his tongue. He reaches out to rub the window with his sleeve, seeing the sun beginning to peak out from behind the buildings across the street. He can hear Mark shuffling around behind him, the familiar clatter of cereal being poured into a bowl drifting into his ears. He glances up as the filmmaker hops onto the cushion in front of him, crunching happily on the Captain Crunch.  
  
"Stop thinking so hard, you'll hurt something," Mark teases with a smile, wiping the milk dribbling down his chin with the edge of a too long sleeve.  
  
Roger simply smiles in response, taking another sip of his coffee before holding it out to his roommate. Mark shakes his head, quickly finishing up his breakfast with a final slurp. The two sit in a calm silence for several moments, Roger closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his body. The natural lighting slowly begins to fill the apartment, not a penthouse but still nicer than the old loft. Amazing what one film and a couple hit songs can do.  
  
 _The wasted world we thought we knew_  
 _The light will make it look brand new_  
  
The songwriter only lets one eye drift open as the filmmaker gets up and drops a gentle kiss on his cheek. He turns to watch Mark pad into the kitchen, his bare feet making tiny suction sounds against the old linoleum. He smiles as the filmmaker struggles with the sleeves of Roger's old shirt, trying to keep as dry as possible while washing the dishes from the night before. Roger rises to help, pulling out a towel and drying the dishes that are handed to him. As he usually does, Roger falls behind and is still drying plates when Mark hops up onto the counter, legs swinging playfully as he watches his roommate.  
  
 _Let it shine…_  
 _Shine a light to guide our way_  
  
The light filters in through the kitchen window, making Mark's blond hair shimmer almost. Roger puts the final dish away and leans in for a gentle kiss, enjoying a different kind of goosebumps rising on his neck as love and warmth surround him.  
  
 _Let there be light_


End file.
